Everything I'm Not
by blunkraft96
Summary: It was his willingness to accept any cost on the road to his goal that led to his fall from grace.
1. Chapter 1

Teaser Trailer lol

"Aunt Narumi, who is my father?"

Narumi Namikaze looked down at the ball of sunshine asking her this question and pondered on how to answer this, there were several ways of answering this, as she went through her options she decided on a mixture of half truths with lies.

The little child asked again

"Aunt Narumi, who was my father."  
>"Your father was a hero"<br>_Who is now a tyrant._

"He was a champion of the light"_  
>Its greatest traitor, its greatest stain<em>

"He was fiercely loyal and loved your mother very much"  
><em>The very same love that broke him<em>

"But most of all he was a Hero, but he died in a battle against his best friend….the Emperor"  
><em>He lost the only battle the truly ever mattered, the battle against himself. <em>

"He wanted to bring peace to this world."

_His goals were just at one point_

"He never gave up"

_It was his willingness to accept any cost on the road that led to his fall from grace. _

"The name of your father was Naruto Uzumaki"_  
>But he goes by a new name now…...Sousuke….Sousuke Aizen.<em>

A/N: THIS WILL BE THE STORY I WILL BE DEVOTING ALL OF MY TIME TOO, IT WILL BE MOISTLY STAR WARSXNARUTO CROSSOVER, SOME BLEACH NAMES MIGHT BE USED. THIS IS JUST A TEASER OF WHAT IS TOO COME, I WILL UPLOAD THE FIRST CHAPTER IN ABOUT 2-3 DAYS, UPDATES WILL BE SLOW, I WILL BE TAKING MY SWEET TIME WHICH EACH CHAPTER TO MAKE IT AS BEST AS I CAN.

IN A WAY THIS IS THE TIE IN TO MY 1000 TIMES OVER ONESHOT


	2. Chapter 2

A pair of shinobi. Konoha two.

Two is enough.

Two is enough because the adults are wrong, and their younglings are right.

Though this is the end of the age of heroes, it has saved its best for last.*

The sky above Konohagakure no Sato shines red, thousands of Jutsu are being rained down on it from 2 sides. Akatsuki's army comprised of shinobi from the smaller villages hits it hard from two sides, trying to capture the last jinchuuriki in their quest for world domination.

They were met with brutal resistence however, in the form of Konoha's Rookie 12.

12 S ranked Shinobi with unparalleled teamwork, a fighting force that together could probably dismantle an entire hidden village, or at least inflict serious damage but among them there are two that are even greater.

The Fallen Yondaime Hokage had two children, with Kushina Uzumaki, before their untimely death on October 10th, those two were the strongest shinobi of their generation. Both were feared sealmasters, one could teleport wherever he wished, while the other could go toe to toe with the Kyuubi, the most powerful Bijuu in existence.

Narumi Namikaze inherited her mother's chakra chains, along with her devastating water affinity, however she inherited her mother's looks. She has a curvy figure along with C cup breasts. Personality wise she is more like her father, calm, cool and collected. Most of the village has a grudging respect for everything she has done for the village, she has saved it countless times already, that the civilians cant help but be remorseful for the way they had treated her in the past, her brother was an entirely different story.

Her brother inherited his father's looks, but her mother's temperament, he often rushed headlong into things, but was also a kind young man. A kind young man with alot of issues, his short life had been filled with many betrayals so far. Since he was born he was hated for something out of his control, and even after doing so many things to help the village, the villagers just couldn't get over their hatred of him, like his sister they grudgingly respected him, and there were the few that treated him like the hero he was. Despite being powerful, Naruto was actually very lonely, and only had a handful of bonds that kept him in the light. He was feared by his own peers and comrades, not because of what he contained, but rather because of what he could become. He was kept at arm's length, it was ironic that they did it to protect themselves, but in the end they ended up condemning themselves either way.

As Naruto and Narumi reached the command center, they were dressed in their combat gear, Narumi wore form fitting armor, much like the ANBU except she did not have a mask on, her hair reached the small of her back however for now she had it in a ponytail. , and she wore a longsleeved shirt that hugged her breasts,

Naruto on the other hand wore, tight fitting white clothes, he had a white hakama on, with a white jacket on over that, he also had a purple belt on, and glasses while his hair fell all around his face.

"This is the situation right now you too, we are surrounded on 2 sides by the Akatsuki's armies, their armies are being led by Pein, and the man claiming to be Madara Uchiha."  
>Tsunade the Godaime Hokage stopped for a second, "Narumi you will face Pein in combat, and Naruto you will face Madara."<p>

She stopped upon hearing Narumi's voice "Tsunade-shishou, maybe I should face Madara instead of Naruto, he is too strong for Naruto to face alone"

Naruto clenched his fists in frustration, she has always been that way, thinking of him as being weak, when the truth was he was stronger than her, she was just jealous.

The dragon in his heart clenches, and roars, and Naruto buys his own excuse because deep down, he is jealous of her.

Before anything can be said, he shunshins out of the room, to go track down Madara, ignoring the voice in his head that told him to not go to find him, it would only change everything.

oOo

After finally finding Madara, Naruto appeared before him, Madara seemed to be ignoring him, and Naruto was about to talk to him, until Madara raised his hand.

"Namikaze Naruto…...when I see you…..I see alot of myself in you."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest before Madara once again hushed him "I see the hatred in you, waiting to be released, stop me if im wrong."  
>"The dragon that lurks in your heart, the fear of what might happen, the slowly dimming light that is your soul?"<p>

As he kept talking, Naruto couldn't help but feel horrified because he was right…..everything Madara said was right…..how did he know so much about him?

"I know young Namikaze, because you and me….we are the same…..we have suffered the same…you only need to find the evidence in the Hokage's private journal. We have both been decieved by those who we thought had our best interests at heart"  
>Naruto looked at him with rage marring his handsome features…..his hair began to get paler...and his eyes, his once beautiful blue eyes had turned a sickly yellow.<p>

_There it is….my plans…...I have found my sucessor._

Madara made no move to dodge the rasengan that made its way towards his chest, rather he closed his eyes and met the incoming darkness that signified his death.

_Forgive me...Minato-sensei_

o0o

_To the person reading this, my name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. _

_I am writing this passage to warn my sucessor of the dangers that lie in the Hokage seat, my old teammate Danzo Shimura has been after the seat since after I was elected. He has done horrible things to try to get this spot, he has tried to assasinate me about 9 times now. But by far the worst thing he has ever done was too…..sell out the location of where Kushina Uzumaki was going to give birth to twins, to none other than Uchiha Madara. I recently came upon this information by mean of my loyal spy Uchiha Itachi. After the Chuunin Exams I will be facing Danzo and putting him down, permanently. _

_Narumi, or Naruto, if you have become Hokage and are reading this, then forgive me for my mistakes. I always tried to be there for you, but in the end I failed, please forgive this foolish old man...one last time. Narumi if you find this, take care of your brother, I sense great fear in him, great darkness. _

This is how it feels to be Namikaze Naruto

The Hero With No Fear is what he's called by some, but it isn't true. Fear is his constant companion. He fears for those he loves, especially his secret lover Sayuri Uchiha,twin sister of Uchiha Sasuke. His love and dreams are falling apart before his eyes. No longer does he feel he can trust those he's considered his closest friends, his lover, and not even his own sister. Everything in his life is falling apart around him, just like in his childhood, and once again he is powerless to stop it.

His family was sold out by a greedy old man who wanted to become Hokage, that he didnt care how many people's lives he ruined.

This shinobi world, promoted that too, it was cruel, it was not a place where you tried to keep your hands clean. He had overheard his godfather tell Narumi, that she was the child of prophecy, but Naruto knew that it was a lie. Narumi did not have the heart to do what must be done in regards to her goals. Thats why it was Naruto Namikaze who was the child of prophecy, HE was the one that would bring peace to the world. HE would bring about a change to this world. HE would shape the world into his liking.


End file.
